Scandale au labo
by GredW
Summary: OS Slash : Des bruits courent dans les couloirs du labo : un scandale ! Les commères se mettent en oeuvre, faisant voyager le ragot de bouches à oreilles. Quand il parvient à celles de Grissom, il ne veut pas le croire. Il faut qu'il lui parle.


**Titre :** Scandale au labo  
**Personnages :** Gil Grissom, Nick Stokes (Gil/Nick), Catherine Stokes, Sara Siddle, David Hodges, Warrick Brown, Jim Brass, Greg Sanders, Conrad Ecklie + pairing suprise.  
**Rating :** PG-13  
**Disclaimer :** Rien ne m'appartient.  
**Note de l'auteur :** Même si je sais que peu de gens aime le GilNick, je ne peux m'en empêcher, faut que j'écrive sur eux, ils sont trop trop pougnous ensemble. Le pairing surprise aura le droit à un développement dans une séquelle.

* * *

**Scandale au labo**

L'entomologiste parcourait les couloirs, perdu dans ses pensées, les sourcils froncés. Depuis quelques heures, il assistait à un drôle de phénomène. Il voyait ses collègues chuchoter entre eux, discutant d'un sujet qui semblait de la plus grande importance. Mais dès qu'il s'approchait d'un groupe, les murmures se tarissaient et chacun faisait semblant de vaquer à ses occupations. Les chuchotements revenaient dès qu'il s'éloignait. Il se dirigea vers la salle de repos où il aperçut Sara et Catherine. Peut-être qu'elles sauraient, elles, ce qu'il se passait ?

Gil Grissom ouvrit la bouche, les yeux écarquillés. Un scandale dans son labo ? Il regardait Catherine, cherchant à comprendre. Celle-ci haussa les épaules, ne sachant comment expliquer ce qui était arrivé. L'homme se secoua un peu pour réfléchir :

« Ce que vous me dites, c'est que Warrick aurait été découvert par Ecklie dans une situation compromettante avec un autre homme ? Soit… Admettons… Est-ce que… vous connaissez l'identité de ce… de son partenaire ?  
- Greg n'a pas su nous dire… Mais Hodges, qui est arrivé après, nous a parlé de… » Sara s'arrêta en voyant les gros yeux de Catherine. La blonde n'était pas très à l'aise. Elle aurait voulu ne pas avoir à en discuter avec Gil… Mais Siddle estimait que l'expert scientifique devait être tenu au courant. C'était le chef de l'équipe de nuit, tout de même !  
« - Sara, continuez… » encouragea Grissom, même s'il avait réellement peu envie de savoir.  
- Hodges nous a dit que c'était Nick. » Elle fit une pause avant de continuer dans les détails sordides. « Il nous a même appris que notre ami Brown était à genoux devant Nick en train de…  
- Ça suffit… je crois que Grissom a compris… »

Ce dernier ferma les yeux. Nick et Warrick. Il en rirait presque si ce n'était pas si douloureux… Maintenant qu'il découvrait que Stokes était lui aussi gay, il devait en même temps apprendre qu'il avait un amant. Et quel amant ! Il comprenait tout à fait comment le Texan avait pu être attiré par un homme comme Warrick Brown. Il fit en sorte de retrouver son calme avant de se tourner vers Catherine.

« - Qu'a fait Ecklie ? Est-ce que vous le savez ?  
- Non. Je n'ai vu personne. Nous n'avons pas d'autres informations. Ce ne sont pour l'instant que des rumeurs… J'ai essayé d'en parler avec Brass mais je ne l'ai pas trouvé non plus. »

Gil semblait perplexe. Il ne comprenait pas. Nick était censé être sur le terrain. Il l'avait assigné sur un cadavre, seul, ce qui avait mis le jeune homme en joie. Peut-être était-il revenu pour analyser des éléments trouvés sur la scène du crime ou pour parler avec le docteur Robbins… _ou tout simplement pour que Warrick puisse le…_ Non, non, non, il ne fallait pas aller plus loin. Il soupira. Il devait aller trouver Conrad avant qu'il ne prenne de décisions définitives. Décisions qu'il ne pouvait d'ailleurs pas entériner sans lui… Il espérait qu'il pourrait persuader l'homme de ne pas prévenir le Shérif… S'il ne l'avait pas déjà fait ! Il fallait à tout prix les aider. Il ne voulait pas perdre deux de ses agents. Surtout pas Nick… Nicky… Il se leva, résolu à aller se confronter Ecklie. Les deux femmes le regardèrent, curieuses. Grissom sortit de la pièce avant de revenir sur ses pas. Il les fixa de son regard de chef du service.

« Dites-moi ! Vous n'auriez pas du travail à faire ? »  
Catherine sourit, appréciant le professionnalisme de l'homme.  
« Si vous voyez Greg ou Hodges, n'oubliez pas de leur rappeler qu'eux aussi sont payés à travailler. »  
Cette fois-ci, la blonde rit.

Avant d'aller retrouver Conrad Ecklie, Gil passa par son bureau pour déposer des dossiers. Il aurait aimé parler aux deux concernés avant mais il savait qu'il ne les trouverait pas. Ils devaient se tenir éloignés du scandale.

Gil fixa un de ses vivariums sans le voir. Lui, il n'en avait rien à faire du scandale, de savoir ce que pensaient les autres experts, le Shérif, ce qui se dirait dans la presse… Non, ce qu'il voulait, c'était être sûr que Nick ne parte pas. Il ferait tout pour que le jeune homme conserve son poste. Quitte à se battre pour Warrick aussi.

Rien n'avait changé même maintenant qu'il savait que le Texan n'était pas hétéro. Il était tout autant inaccessible. Mais après tout, il y avait bien longtemps que Grissom s'était dit qu'il n'aurait pas le droit à une vie amoureuse, qu'il n'aurait pas le droit d'avoir Nick à lui. Pourtant, il voulait le voir à ses côtés. Savoir qu'il allait bien. Il lui était arrivé tellement de malheurs qu'il fallait qu'il soit près de lui. Dès que Nick s'éloignait, il était blessé. Il fallait qu'il le protège, même de loin. Même s'il n'aurait jamais rien en retour.

« Psst ! Patron ! »  
Gil se retourna vers David Hodges, qui avait son air de conspirateur qui l'irritait tellement. Il allait le renvoyer vertement quand l'homme continua :  
« Je pense que ça vous intéressera de savoir que je viens de voir Stokes. Il est dans les vestiaires. »

Le cœur de Grissom battit plus fort. Sans un mot de remerciement, il quitta son bureau précipitamment. Quand il poussa la porte des vestiaires, Nick se changeait, finissant de boutonner sa chemise. Le jeune homme lui sourit en le voyant.

« Hé Griss ! »  
L'entomologiste fut surpris. Nick ne semblait pas gêné, morose ou en colère. On aurait dit un jour tout à fait normal pour lui. Peut-être est-il victime d'une blague ? Il secoua la tête. Ce n'était pas du genre de Catherine… Enfin cela pouvait l'être mais il n'était pas sûr qu'elle accepte l'aide de Hodges !  
« Il y a un problème ? » demanda Stokes, étonné par le silence de son aîné. Ce dernier était entré avec un tel empressement dans la pièce qu'il avait cru qu'il l'avait cherché, pour lui parler. Mais il se contentait maintenant de se tenir devant la porte, muet.  
« - Gris, y a-t-il un problème ? répéta-t-il, commençant à se sentir inquiet.  
- Ce serait plutôt à moi de vous poser la question…  
- Comment ça ?  
- Je sais ce qu'il s'est passé.  
- Ce qu'il s'est passé ? » Nick marqua une pause. « Et bien, il va falloir me l'expliquer parce que je ne vois pas du tout de quoi vous voulez parler…  
- Nicky… » Celui-ci sourit en entendant ce surnom. Grissom, qui avait voulu paraître détaché et professionnel, ne put garder totalement son sérieux. Il redevint l'ami et secoua la tête face à l'amusement du plus jeune. Soupirant, il s'assit sur un banc et invita Nick à faire de même. L'homme, intrigué, s'exécuta.  
« - Nick… Je sais tout. D'ailleurs, tout le monde le sait. Pour Warrick et vous, je veux dire… Ecoutez, je ne veux pas savoir depuis combien de temps cela dure. Je vous aiderai tous les deux. Je ferai de mon mieux pour que vous soyez acceptés et que…  
- Attendez ! Warrick et moi ? Vous voulez dire comme dans… WARRICK ET MOI ??  
- Nicky, ne faites pas l'innocent ! On vous a surpris il y a deux heures, Warr…  
- Mais de quoi parlez-vous Griss ? » s'écria Stokes, en se levant. « Je viens juste de rentrer. J'ai passé la moitié de la nuit sur ma scène de crime ! Je n'ai été au labo que le temps que vous me donniez cette affaire. »  
Gil le contempla, stupéfait. Mais alors… ? C'était vraiment une blague ? Il regarda la porte comme s'il s'attendait à ce qu'une partie de son équipe rentre dans la pièce en riant et en lui disant qu'ils l'avaient bien eu ! Mais rien ne se produisit.  
« Griss… Griss… Gil ! » L'attention du plus vieux se reporta sur l'autre homme. « Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? »  
Gêné, Grissom lui raconta tout. Le visage de Nick se décomposa au fur et à mesure.  
« Warrick et… Vous avez cru que…  
- Oui », déclara l'entomologiste rapidement, ne voulant pas laisser son expert terminer sa phrase. « J'en suis désolé, croyez-moi. »  
Stokes se mordit la lèvre inférieure, secoué. Petit à petit, ses épaules tressautèrent. Sans crier gare, il se mit à rire bruyamment. Grissom le contemplait, sans expression. Enfin, le comique de la situation s'imposa à lui. Il rejoignit l'autre agent dans son hilarité.

Il leur fallut un petit moment avant de reprendre leur sérieux. Gil jura qu'il irait dire deux mots à Hodges avant la fin de leur service.

« Nicky, à votre avis… qui est l'amant de Warrick ? »  
Le Texan haussa les épaules.  
« - Ce n'est pas moi ! Je peux vous le jurer ! »  
Grissom sourit.  
« - Oui, j'avais compris. Il faudrait que… »  
Il fut interrompu par l'arrivée de Brass. Celui-ci leur adressa un hochement de tête en guise de salutation. Il semblait nerveux et son visage était livide.  
« Est-ce que… que vous êtes au courant ? »  
Les deux hommes hochèrent la tête.  
« - Nous allions justement chercher Warrick… Enfin, plutôt, Nicky y allait. Je vais retrouver Ecklie. Et oh… Jim, si vous avez entendu la même rumeur que moi, ne la croyez pas ! Nick n'était pas avec Warrick. »  
Brass hocha la tête une nouvelle fois, encore plus blanc, ce qui intrigua l'entomologiste.  
« - Alors vous ne savez pas, hein ? Cela va être très difficile… »

Le capitaine soupira tout en faisant les cent pas dans la pièce. Au moment où il atteignait le mur opposé à la porte du vestiaire, cette dernière s'ouvrit sur Hodges.  
« Nouvelles fraîches, Grissom. Ce n'est pas Nick. C'est Brass ! »  
Les deux experts fixèrent le nouveau venu, choqués, puis l'un après l'autre, ils se tournèrent vers le policier qui avait, lui, les yeux baissés. Quand David le vit, il émit un petit cri étranglé et partit vite sans demander son reste, par peur des représailles. Jim leva les bras, amusé tout de même.  
« J'avoue. Je suis coupable… »  
Grissom le fixa un moment.  
« Jim… Si vous commenciez par le début… »

Quelques jours plus tard, le scandale continuait à faire jaser mais beaucoup moins maintenant que l'orage était passé. Sans savoir comment, la nouvelle n'était pas sortie de l'enceinte du laboratoire. Les médias n'en avaient rien dit.

Cependant Jim et Warrick avaient été épiés et harcelés par Ecklie. Heureusement, rien de sérieux n'avait été intenté contre les deux hommes, le shérif voulait éviter d'être épinglé pour comportement homophobe. Bien sûr, Conrad avait insisté auprès de Grissom pour que celui-ci ne confie pas à Brown des cas dont l'enquêteur serait le capitaine Brass. Gil avait souri sans pour autant indiquer s'il allait suivre son avis ou non.

Depuis, les deux hommes essayaient de faire leur travail sans s'occuper des ragots. Ils n'avaient jamais voulu ébruiter leur relation et ils trouvaient cela assez bizarre d'être ainsi l'objet d'autant attentions.

Nick, tel le boy-scout qu'il pouvait être, les avait beaucoup épaulés, mettant fin à toutes les conversations qu'il avait surpris entre des techniciens ou même des policiers.

« Hé, Griss ! » salua le Texan, en passant près de son bureau.  
« - Nicky… vous partez ? »  
Stokes confirma d'un signe de tête.  
« - Ça vous dirait un petit-déjeuner ? »  
Gil considéra l'offre. Des dossiers attendaient qu'il daigne s'occuper d'eux mais d'un autre côté, l'occasion de parler un peu avec Nick loin du labo le tentait énormément.  
« - J'imagine que Jim et Warrick se joignent à nous ?  
- Nan… Warrick a décidé de ramener Brass chez lui. L'agitation autour d'eux commence à se calmer. Ils ont envie de se retrouver un peu…  
- Je les comprends.  
- Alors, ce petit-déjeuner ?  
- Je vous rejoins dans un quart d'heure…  
- Je vous attends alors. »

« Pourquoi avoir cru que c'était moi l'amant de Warrick ?  
- C'était ce que m'avait dit Sara.  
- Et vous avez facilement cru que j'étais gay parce que…?  
- Je venais d'entendre que Warrick l'était…  
- Cela devenait encore plus facile de croire en ma possible homosexualité… »

Grissom approuva. Il n'était pas vraiment à l'aise avec la conversation. Pourquoi avoir cru que Nick préférait les hommes ? C'était peut-être le seul moyen d'avoir un minimum d'espoir pour lui… Gil secoua la tête, amusé. Comme s'il aurait pu détourner Nick de Warrick, s'ils avaient été vraiment ensemble.

« Qu'est-ce qui est si amusant ? demanda Nick, curieux.  
- Rien. »

Au sortir de la cafétéria, les deux hommes se séparèrent. Gil se dirigea vers sa voiture, perdu dans ses pensées. Il n'avait pas remarqué, avant d'arriver devant sa portière, que le Texan l'avait suivi.

« Nicky ? » interrogea-t-il, en se tournant vers son collègue. Le jeune homme était nerveux.  
« - Et si je vous disais que c'était vrai ? »  
Gil pencha la tête, essayant de comprendre où voulait en venir l'autre homme.  
« Si je vous… je vous avouais… que moi… moi aussi, je… je suis gay. »  
L'entomologiste se raidit. Il n'en croyait pas ses oreilles. Il essaya de se raisonner, de ne pas se laisser bercer d'illusions.  
« Je… Ah, je vous demande pardon, je n'aurais pas dû…  
- Nicky !? … Pourquoi ? »  
Stokes haussa les épaules.  
« - J'avais envie que vous le sachiez », avoua-t-il, un petit sourire aux lèvres. Il allait se détourner quand une main posée sur son bras le stoppa.  
« - Merci…  
- C'est normal. » Après une courte pause, le Texan continua : « Je vais y aller avant…  
- Avant ?  
- Avant que je fasse une autre bêtise. »  
Le sourire qui s'inscrivit petit à petit sur le visage de Gil troubla le plus jeune.  
« - Je connais un très bon restaurant près de chez moi. Ils font des pâtes merveilleuses. On pourrait aller y dîner ce soir, avant d'aller travailler », proposa le plus vieux.  
Nick sourit lui aussi.  
« - Cela sera avec plaisir. »  
Gil hocha la tête. Il souriait toujours alors qu'il faisait démarrer sa voiture. Il entendit tapoter sur sa vitre. Nick encore une fois. Il la baissa, curieux.  
« - Rassurez-moi… Vous n'avez pas l'intention de me demander une p'tite gâterie dans votre bureau ? Pas que ça ne m'exciterait pas. Je serais même très heureux de le faire mais… je ne suis pas sûr qu'Ecklie s'en remettrait !  
- Nicky ! » s'exclama Gil. Il ne savait pas s'il devait être gêné, en colère ou excité. Il observa le jeune homme partir vers son propre véhicule. Le plus vieux ne croyait pas encore en sa chance. Il ne réalisait pas réellement ce qu'il s'était passé. Un moment, ils parlaient en tant qu'amis, comme des collègues et d'un coup, le jeune homme lui faisait son coming-out et du rentre dedans ! Ce ne fut que lorsqu'il arriva chez lui qu'il comprit : il avait rendez-vous avec Nick… son Nicky. Le sommeil fut long à venir.

Maintenant, il savait mieux ce que Jim devait ressentir. Lui aussi aurait du mal à travailler auprès du jeune homme sans pouvoir lui poser la main dessus. Surtout maintenant que le dit jeune homme semblait plus que consentant.

En désespoir de cause, Gil se leva et alla s'occuper l'esprit. Il n'avait jamais eu autant envie qu'une journée se termine. Son portable émit un bip. Un message.

« Hâte d'être à ce soir. Comment pouvez-vous autant me manquer alors qu'on n'a pas encore été ensemble ? J'espère ne pas rêver. Nick »

Le cœur battant, Gil ne se reconnut pas. Il n'avait jamais été un impulsif. Pourtant il prit ses clés de voiture et décida d'aller retrouver Nicky chez lui.

Oh oui, maintenant tout ce que Jim lui avait confié, le jour du scandale, faisait sens. Il lui avait dit qu'il n'arrêtait pas de faire des trucs stupides depuis que Warrick et lui étaient ensemble. Gil commençait à croire que c'était contagieux.

Cela lui sembla moins stupide quand la porte de l'appartement s'ouvrit sur un Texan à moitié endormi.

Finalement, ils n'allèrent pas dîner ce soir-là. Mais Gil avait toujours très envie de faire découvrir le restaurant à son nouvel amant. Ce qu'il fit quelques semaines après leur premier baiser. Nick riait encore quand il raconta la soirée à Warrick. Il n'avait jamais vu Ecklie, qui y était allé dîner avec sa femme, aussi blanc que lorsqu'il avait posé ses yeux sur eux et leurs mains jointes sur la table.

Depuis Conrad regardait bizarrement Greg et David. Il soupçonnait déjà le plus jeune d'être gay, avec ses chemises et ses coupes de cheveux improbables… Il se demandait combien de temps de répit il aurait avant de les trouver eux aussi dans une situation compromettante. Il sentit sa migraine revenir. Il espérait éviter de nouveau le scandale !


End file.
